


Dinner Date

by SandersShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute dinners, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Patton Centric, Protective Roman, Sweet Kisses, heart to heart, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: Patton makes special meals for every special occasion. But what about on a day where nobody else remembers a significant event?





	Dinner Date

Logan was reclining on the couch in his shared apartment, watching a simple program about space. Well it was simple for him… However, when Roman looked over his shoulder, he was incredibly confused. He wrapped his arms around Logans shoulders, a smile on his face as he rested his chin on the more logical mans head. For now he didn't say anything, and he felt Logan relax with the gentle pressure of the loose hug. Even if Logan never asked for affection, it always calmed the man down to have someone's presence there. Virgil stepped in and sat on the couch next to Logan, laying his head on the mans lap. Immediately Logan began to card his hands through Virgil’s hair, making the sweatshirt clad man smile and let out a small happy sigh. Now they were only missing one. However Patton was in the kitchen, keeping them out of it as he tried to prepare a surprise for the couple. He did this sometimes, shutting them all out of the kitchen while he mae something special, but it was always on a special occasion. And while they had been together for five years, none of the men in the living room could think of what this was for. It wasn't a birthday, it wasn't an anniversary, and there was no large holiday today either! They were all at a loss.  
Patton on the other hand was all smiles as he stood in the kitchen, preparing far more than one thing. He was making them a three course meal, and a specialized dessert for each of his wonderful boyfriends. Now, Patton loved to bake in a normal day, but today he had to celebrate! This was the day that he had met the three of them, and become the trios friend. And after all, that was a wonderful thing to celebrate! It was the first of May, and he needed to celebrate the occasion. After all, without that day, he wouldn’t be here right now. Patton would still be alone, hiding his sadness from the world and just hurting himself in the process. He yipped slightly as he burned himself on the stove, and immediately Roman was at the door. He didn’t look- as he didn’t want to upset Patton by seeing the surprise too early- but he still called into the room.  
“Patton, Love, are you okay? I heard you in the next room. Did you cut your finger again?” Roman called in worriedly. He always wanted to make sure everyone was in perfect condition, but he wasn’t the greatest with finding out when others weren’t the best emotionally. But he was incredibly perceptive to physical injury. Patton called back with a smile, still plating dishes. “I’m fine Roman, don’t worry! The stove just wanted to tell me to be careful! I’m fine. Can you let everyone know everything will be ready in ten more minutes? I’m nearly finished!”  
Now Patton wouldn’t get away from Roman later when he was checking him for injuries, but for now it would be okay. It was nothing to worry over. Roman was sent back to the living room and informed the pair on the couch about the newly given time. He seemed happy enough, watching the space show he really didn’t understand until the doors finally opened and there was Patton. He looked so proud of himself as he stood in the doorway, hands on his hips and that beautiful, bright smile on his face. One by one the trio made their way towards the kitchen, pausing in front of Patton. They all had their own way of thanking their boyfriend for cooking for them.  
Virgil would step forward first, as he wanted to give Patton a hug. Patton would always except with a grin and give him a gentle kiss on the temple. It was just the same today, even if Patton returned the hug a bit tightly. He was a bit over excited, and clearly happy. Virgil let the little bit of extra go. After all, seeing Patton this bright even raised his spirits. With a simple ‘thanks Pat’ he was let go, and free to make his way into the kitchen.  
Logan learned after the first day that a simple ‘Thank you’ wasn’t enough. He still said it of course, but there had to be something more than just words. Even if this member of their relationship wasn’t the best at showing affection physically, he still did his best for Patton. Logan would lean in and give Patton a quick kiss on the nose and thank him, gently squeezing his shoulder as he passed by. It was enough for Patton to be reassured he was wanted, and made sure Patton knee his efforts were appreciated. However just like with Virgil, Patton put in a little extra, clasping their hands together and squeezing them as Logan have him the customary kiss. Still, Logan didn’t think too much about it. Emotions still confused him.  
And finally, Roman. Of course he would be the most dramatic of all of them, holding Patton by the waist and dipping him backwards for a rather emotional kiss. He would then spin Patton around twice, peppering his face with kisses before setting him down and thanking him with a ‘Thank you my darling love’ before making his way in as well. But Patton returned every little kiss given as they spun today, and Roman was so excited by it that they spun an extra time or three, getting both participants a little bit dizzy. They just laughed about it and shared another kiss before Roman released him and headed to the table, taking his seat.  
They had a square table so everyone had perfectly equal sides. This was so that they didn’t argue about who got the head of the table. All three were in their chosen spots, leaving Patton across from Logan today and between Virgil and Roman. Everyone seemed rather happy here, but the newly entering trio was still wondering about why Patton had done this today. Logan, as blunt as ever, spoke up. He was calm, looking Patton in the eye from across the table, wanting to know the answers.  
“Patton, what is the occasion for such a meal? None of us can remember something of great importance happening today. Is there a reason for this extravagance darling?” Logan seemed to be happy to ask, making sure to throw in a pet name to show he wasn't upset, just curious. Patton faltered for a moment, but shook his head. It was a rather silly occasion to celebrate after all. He just smiled and began to serve them food, finally explaining the reason for keeping them out of the kitchen.  
“Well, today was the day I met you all.. At the Pride festival. I had snuck out and got grounded for weeks, but it was worth it to meet you all.. I wanted to celebrate that. Because without that day, I would have never been able to join you guys here… I wouldn't know it was okay to love more than one person, or even that I was allowed to be gay… And,” Patton had tears in his eyes, but he looked happy. He set down the dish and felt Roman pull him into his lap. “And I just wanted to tell you all how thankful I am… Just for all of you…” He sniffled, smiling up at Virgil as he wiped away his tears. Logan appeared at his side, and all three of them held him until he was calm.  
“Now now my little puffball, we should be thanking you for being with us. After all, your the softest little darling we’ve got…”  
“Yeah Pat. We’re happy to have you here. I- we love you. You do so much for us, and if anything, we should thank you more…”  
“Patton. We are more than content with having you in our relationship. Never think that we believe any different. When you joined us, you made us as a group an average of fifty seven percent happier. We appreciate you here.”  
Patton smiled at the trio, nodding as he wrapped them all in a group hug and sighed. He was thankful, ready to eat. The group enjoyed their dinner, and made sure to compliment Patton on the meal and the dessert. After they were finished eating, everyone helped out with the dishes, chatting with a grin as they worked together and cleaned up the kitchen. Even Logan cracked a few jokes as they cleaned, and it made Patton very happy. As they finished up, Roman and Virgil went to turn on a movie, Winny The Pooh, and Patton and Logan joined them. Roman made sure to check out Patton’s little burn, and he fussed over it way too much. But his hand ended up getting wrapped by Virgil so Roman would relax about it, and Logan assured it was done properly. Patton was held by all three of his loves, sitting on Logans lap as Roman and Virgil held him from the sides. It was a wonderful day, and they all felt loved, especially when Patton would randomly lean and give them kisses.  
It was a wonderful day. And even if there was a little emotional hiccup, they all curled up together on their large bed, and slept peacefully until morning, everyone curled up together and happy in the arms of their lovers.


End file.
